jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie 2000/Transcript
This is the script for''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Pokémon the Movie 2000'' Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: (Yawns) I sure could use a rest. Misty: Me too. Pikachu: Pika! Tracey: Why don't we take a break? Connor Lacey: Good idea. Pokemon and the Irelanders: (Snoring) Togepi: Togepi. (Buzzing) Dora Márquez: What is it, Togepi? Windblade (PWT): It's a swarm of Ledyba. Togepi: (Chirping) (Squeals) Windblade (PWT): Togepi's tumbling down the hill! Guys, wake up! Connor Lacey: What is it, Windblade? Windblade (PWT): Togepi's tumbling down the hill! Dora Márquez: We have to get it. Pikachu: Pi, Pi, Pi. Meowth: (Mumbling and Sighs) I'll never find my way. Togepi: Togepi! Meowth: Huh? Togepi: (Squealing) Meowth: (Screams) Togepi: Togepi, Togepi, Togepi! Digtrio: Trio. Meowth: (Yelling) Diego Márquez: This must be where Togepi fell down to. Marril: Marril, Marril! Marril, Marril! Pikachu: Pika, pi! Pika! Squirtle: Squirtle, Squirtle! The Irelanders: (Calling to Togepi) Psyduck: (Screaming) Squirtle: Squirtle? Baby Jaguar: That sounds like Psyduck. Psyduck: (Chattering) Fred Jones: Look out, Psyduck! All: (Screaming) music playing Pikachu: Pika! All: (Thanking the Ledyba) Ledyba: Deedee! Deedee, Deedee! All: (Yelping) Fearow: (Cawing) Tori Hanson: Where are we? Prowl (G1): It must be some kind of tree. Yumi Ishiyama: What's that Pokémon? Connor Lacey: It's an Elekid, the pre-evolved form of Electabuzz. Squirtle: Squirt. Squirtle. Aelita Schaffner: Squirtle, this isn't the time for your Squirtle Squadness. Pikachu: Pikachu! Pi, Pi, Pi! Pi, Pi, Pi! Pika, Pika! Elekid: (Chatters) Pikachu: Pika! Jeremy Belpois: They're both Electric type Pokémon. Elekid: (Chattering) Pikachu: Pi, Pi. (Leaves rustling) Magnemite: Magnemite. Magnemite. Clefairy: Clefairy. Oddish: Oddish, Oddish, Oddish! Rattata: Rattata, Rattata! Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff! Bellsprout: Bellsprout! Bellsprout! Pokémon: (Chattering) Odd Della Robbia: Look at all of the Pokémon. Meowth: Hey, somebody, anybody, help! Ah. This time I'm really out on a limb. Anybody hear me?! Wait! No! (Sighs) Pikachu: Pi, Pi, Pi. Pika. Pikachu. Pi, Pikachu! Pi, Pi, Pi. Ulrich Stern: I think he said, "Togepi was looking at a swarm of Ledyba and it went tumbling down a hill. Then, we got tumbling down the hole and wound up in here. So, we were wondering if you have seen Togepi?" Elekid: (Chattering) Guilmon: I think, it knows were Togepi is. Come on. Eevee: Eev. Mankey: (Chattering) HootHoot: (Hooting) Vileplume: Vileplume! Parasect: Parasect! Chansey: Chansey! All: (Gasps in wonder) Elekid: (Shouting) All: (Shaking as they waled the vine) Squirtle: Squirtle. Squirtle. Elekid: (Shouting) Computron: Datem: This is the nest of the egg group Pokémon known as Exeggcute. Conclusion: Togepi has to be in one of them. Exeggcute: (Chattering) Togepi: Toge? Poppy O'Hair: That's Togepi! Holly O'Hair: We found it. Pikachu: Pi, Pi, Pi! Pikachu! Togepi: Togepi! Exeggcute: Egg, Egg, Egg, Egg, Egg! C.Y.T.R.O.: What's with them? Pikachu: Pika? Menasor (PWT): Bulbasaur, do you think you can use your Vine Whip to get Togepi? Bulbasaur: Bulba-saur. Togepi: Toge? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulba. Saur. Squirtle: Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirtle? Squirtle? Pikachu: Pika? Togepi and Exeggcute: (Chattering) Pikachu: Pi. Pikachu! C.Y.T.R.O.: Observation: We need to find the last Exeggcute, so that Togepi will come back with us. Connor Lacey: Good idea, C.Y.T.R.O. Let's go, guys. The Irelanders: Right. Psyduck: Psyduck! Paras: Paras! Paras! Parasect: Parasect! All: (Mumbling) Bellossome 1: Bellossome! Bellossome 2: Bellossome! Bellossome 3: Bellossome! Pikachu: Ka! Squirtle: Squirtle! Renamon: I think, they're going to show us a show. (Music starts) Pokémon: (Chatter as they dance) All: (Clapping and cheering) Pikachu: Pi? Sari Sumdac: What is it, Pikachu? What's wrong? Pikachu: Pikachu! Irelanders: Wait up! Psyduck: Psyduck! All: (Panting) Clefairy: Clefairy! Clefairy! Clefairy! Clefairy! Clefairy! Clefairy! Clefairy! Pikachu: Pika! Connor Lacey: This is bad. Clefairy: Clefairy! (Boom) All: (Yelling) All: (Jumping on the leaves) Velma Dinkley: We've landed on the bouncing leaves. Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu! Pika, Pikachu! Elekid: (Chattering) Both: (Chatter as they jump) Connor Lacey: Hey, you two. Wait for me! Meowth: I guess I'm doomed. Pikachu: Pika! Meowth: Hey, I heard a voice! Somebody's coming to rescue me! Pikachu, Elekid and Connor Lacey: (Screaming) All: (Yelling) Snorlax: (Groans) All: (Screaming) Gyrados: (Roars) Connor Lacey: Meowth? Meowth: Hey, go find your own Gyrados, will ya?! Connor Lacey: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pikachu! All: (Screaming) Meowth: Looks like I'm blasting off alone! (Storm rumbles) HootHoot: (Hoots in worry) Maxwell McGrath: We've looked everywhere and still no sign of the sixth Exeggcute. All: (Sighs and yells) Alejandro "Alex" Villar: It's a typhoon! Pokémon: (Chattering) Psyduck: Psyduck! Togepi: (Cries in distress) Pikachu: Pi, Pi, Pi! Connor Lacey: It's Togepi! It's in trouble. Everyone, grab your nest of Exeggcute! We've gotta save them from that storm! All: Right! (Grunting) Machop, Mankey, Vulpix, Sandshrew, Wigglypuff, Pidgey and Slowpoke came to their aid) Apple White: Here comes the calvary. Squirtle: Squirtle? Slowpoke: Slo. Machop: Machop. All: (Grunting and yelling) Connor Lacey: It's Snorlax. It's helping out too. Snorlax: Snorlax. Pikachu: Pikachu. All: (Grunting) Snorlax: Snor! Raven Queen: The lightning has strok down a tree branch! All: (Grunting) Psyduck: Duck! Psy! Duck! Pikachu: Pika! Snorlax: Snor. All: (Yelping) Pikachu: Pikachu! Connor Lacey: I'm coming with you as... (Hits Ultimatrix) Ampfibian: Ampfibian! Pikachu, Thunderbolt Attack! Pikachu: Pikachu! Chu! Chu! Elekid: (Chattering) Pikachu: Pika. Ampfibian: Looks like the more the merrier. Double Thunderbolt! (Elekid and Pikachu shoots bolts of electricity) All: (Cheering) [The lightning bolt has hit the tree and everyone gasped as the fire came Daring Charming: Squirtle and Marril, Water Gun! Marril: Marril, Marril! Squirtle: Squirtle! used Water Gun to fight the fire Togepi: (Chirping) All: (Yelling) Connor Lacey: Snorlax, this is no time for a snack! pulled everyone down to safety and everyone cheered as the storm stopped and the rainbow came Robecca Steam: The storm finally died down. Poppy O'Hair: At last. Holly O'Hair: And we have Togepi back with us. Exeggcute: Exeggcute, Exeggcute! Chansey: (Chattering) Steel: It's Chansey! Crystal Winter: What's that? Exeggcute: Exeggcute! Squirtle: Squirtle! Jackson Jyckle: It's the last Exeggcute! Frankie Stein: It was with Chansey the whole time. Exeggcute: (Chattering Pokémon: (Chattering) Pikachu: Pika? Togepi: Toge? Marinette Dupain-Cheng: What's happening? Adrien Agreste: They're evolving. Pikachu: Pika. (Pokémon gasped with wonder) Exeggutor: Exeggutor! Piakchu: Pikachu! Yumi Ishiyama: The Exeggcute evolved into Exeggutor! Pokémon: (Chattering) Exeggutor: Exeggutor! Exeggutor! Connor Lacey: Time for us to go. Pikachu: Pika, Pika! Pokémon: (Saying goodbye) Pikachu: Pikachu! (Echoes) Meowth: I never wanna go to camp ever again. Ash Ketchum: (Yawns) That was great. Misty: Yeah. Hey, I wonder were the Pokémon and our friends are. playing Tracey: There they are! They must have been playing the whole time. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Connor and Pikachu! All: (Cheering) Pikachu: Pika! Gelardan: "Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning lest these three Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to ash. O, Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea." Now it begins. Computer: (Beeps) Analysis indicates that the Titan of Fire referred to in the ancient inscription is the Legendary Pokémon Moltres believed to have originated in a remote region of the Orange Islands. The Titan of Lightning is the Pokémon Zapdos and Articuno is the Titan of Ice. Historical documents confirm that the three Legendary Pokémon are unique species found only in the vicinity of Shamouti Island. Gelardan: Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Any one of these would be a priceless edition Computer: Gelardan: Then, let's get started.